


No More Cloudy Days

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Reunions, even though they're not kids anymore f u c k, let these kids be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: "Dr. Fudo, there's someone here to see you."





	No More Cloudy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akiizayoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/gifts).



> my new buddy inspired the soft spot i've always had for faithship back into fruition. I'll probably still be writing primarily synchroship, but hopefully there will be more faithship to come as well. And other ships too, because. Why not lmao
> 
> i always thought aki would specialize in pediatric medicine 'cause of how good she is with kids

"Dr. Fudo," Dr. Hikokubo calls, "there's someone here to see you."

She's an esteemed colleague, but she likes to push buttons. Her smile is more devious than usual. Yusei's instantly suspicious.

"In the hall," she adds.

Yusei goes.

His face clears before the door's slid shut.

Aki, in a lovely red blouse and dark jeans, smiles bashfully with her hands behind her back. "Hello, Yusei."

He shouts her name and throws his arms around her. She makes a surprised noise even as she grips his lab coat.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she says, "I wanted to surprise you."

The door swishes, separating them with red faces.

"Not at all," Hikokubo says, "In fact, please take him. He's overworking again."

"Ayumi!" Yusei cries.

"In that case, Yusei, you owe me a tour of the city," Aki says, "I'm sure a few things have changed in six years."

Hikokubo winks. "You heard your lady. Go." She huffs when Yusei just looks between her and Aki. "We got this, Dr. Fudo.  _Shoo_."

Yusei turns back to Aki's hopeful smile.

He goes to hang his coat.

* * *

Neo Domino hasn't actually changed as much as Aki thought. The highways are the same but for one new duel lane. Cars and motorcycles create a base of noise that people build on with conversations or irritated muttering. And, of course, Yusei still looks completely at home.

"I've missed this place," Aki says without looking away from him.

"How long are you here for?" Yusei asks.

Aki grins. "Well, that's the other surprise. I'm here to stay."

Yusei's fingers spasm. Aki doesn't know when they started holding hands.

"Yeah," she says, "I've been accepted into a hospital with a great pediatric program."

"That's wonderful!" he says, beaming, "It'll be great having you back, Aki."

The lovestruck teenager in Aki flutters. They've kept in touch over the years, but it's nothing like actually walking beside him and his smile.

"Where are you staying?" Yusei asks.

"I'm staying at a hotel while apartment hunting."

"You can stay with me."

They both turn red.

"If you want," Yusei quickly adds.

Aki ducks her head and sidles closer. "Thank you. I'd like that."

* * *

After more of the shy almost-not-quite between them, Aki puts her luggage in Yusei's guest room and braces herself.

She's a grown woman. One who knows what she wants and that she's worthy enough to deserve them. Yusei, the closest she ever had to a high school sweetheart, held her hand the entire way to his D-Wheel and never stopped smiling. He always has a smile for her.

So she takes a deep breath, marches out to the main room, and determinedly calls Yusei's name.

When he smiles at her again, she yanks him in by his jacket.

He recovers from his surprise and kisses back. Neither of them are very experienced, so they don't move much, but Aki cups his cheek and enjoys it anyway, encouraging Yusei to tentatively tilt his head.

Somehow, that turns into Aki pushing him against the wall and biting down his cheek and neck. That almost-not-quite apparently built up more than she thought. Yusei, lovely Yusei, takes whatever she gives as he always has, burying his face in her shoulder.

Their hands don't go below each other's hips. Yusei's shivering like they are. Always quiet, but expressive when you get close enough to listen.

Aki pulls off before she can leave a lasting mark. She puts her nose to his cheek and sighs.

"I've missed you."

She feels Yusei's smile.

"I've missed you too."

* * *

It's economical to have a roommate. Aki can't be blamed for not wanting to go roommate hunting too, and Yusei purposely leased a place with a guestroom for friends. At least for now, Aki decides to help pay rent.

She's also not about to let what's happened fade back into almost-not-quite.

Yusei is happy to have her stay.

**Author's Note:**

> w h a t  
> a r e  
> e n d i n g s  
> l m a o
> 
> sorry aki i trIEd


End file.
